


《细语轻声 | ABO》

by mangdaoshi



Category: NineBraids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 07:05:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15813897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangdaoshi/pseuds/mangdaoshi
Summary: ABO。





	《细语轻声 | ABO》

**Author's Note:**

> ABO。

一

夜里他翻了个身，硌到一条细瘦的手臂。

手臂主人还睡着，他整张脸都埋进了羽绒被里，窗外映进来些许雪光，恰好能看见他偏着的发旋。他的头发好久没有修修剪剪了，原本剃得泛青的头皮慢慢被长长的发丝覆了起来，摸起来是软的，杨九郎的手心记得。

透过半开的窗帘能看见天正泛着青灰，晦暗不明，白雪两掌一合，埋了一切。加上大雪吸音，万籁俱寂，万物都被拖进一场拖沓的长睡中去，辗转着醒不过来。杨九郎翻了个身，小心避开刚刚碰到的手臂，视线从窗上垂挂的积雪变到枕边人安卧的身影，他轻轻松了口气。

张云雷睡得很乖，姿势规矩，也从不发出噪音，只是常常平直舒展地躺下来，不多一会儿就蜷成一团，活像个拧巴的结。

杨九郎观察过他睡觉的样子。每当他朝着自己睡的时候，整个身体就会不自觉地凑过去，像寒冷的人凑近篝火那样揽住一只手臂，或者把脸颊贴在他的肩头汲取一点温暖。不朝着九郎睡的时候，他就留下一个单薄的背影，一块尖锐的骨头在领子遮不住的地方拱起来，那点皮肤在冰凉的空气里冻得发红起栗，显得格外突兀。在这样的姿势里，张云雷会试着努力抱住自己，虽然最后收紧手臂，怀里空空荡荡，都是徒劳无功。

离天光大亮还有一段时间，杨九郎盯着那块乌黑的发旋出神，等候睡意再罩上来。可他越胡思乱想越清醒，只好伸手把被子往下拉了拉，让张云雷的半张脸露出来，不至于太闷。

身边人的五官浸在暗处模糊不清，空气里倒实实在在有他存在的证据——那些散不开的气味，那些刚开封的甜酒气息。其实味道很淡了，甚至比窗缝里渗入的冰雪味道还要淡，这预示着一场发情的尾巴，而杨九郎坐在这段尾巴上停留了片刻，他觉得不太真实，而张云雷的体温真实得似乎他不用费力触摸也可以知道比平时稍微高一些。

一个星期前在后台张云雷还对他笑来着，那时他正在换大褂，有条不紊地解开一排扣子。他说，我觉得差不多了就这几天了。他笑得轻松，语气也随意，好像在随口谈北京不停下跌的温度。杨九郎瞬间就反应过来他说的是什么事，他撸了一把头发，嗨，我也算着呢，刚好商演结束，巧了么这不是。

张云雷“嗯”了一声，把芥末绿大褂换掉，银灰的穿上身，露出一截雪白的袖口。

情热来得恰好，卡着休息的那几天，像春雨冲了畦堰，每一滴都是甘霖普降。

客厅卧室里暖气很足，Omega的味道充斥着房间所有角落，它吸附在每一寸墙壁和地板上，浓郁得化不开，把两个人都拖进一次缓慢绵长的醉酒里。张云雷的耳朵天生易红，两块薄肉的颜色在那几天几乎没消下去半分过，不是被含着就是被暖气蒸着，片刻不得休息。杨九郎偶尔看他失神的眼睛，虽然他时常是闭着眼的，但有那么几次，他看见他极艰难地睁开眼睛，努力控制着睫毛别不听话地颤抖，眼神却潮湿柔软。

和那时又不同了，杨九郎心里悬着的石头稳稳落了地，他想，这是好事儿。

 

杨九郎见他第一面就知道张云雷是Omega了。

那会儿还是四年前，杨九郎还没像个放了气的气球一样迅速瘦下来，脸颊上两团肉台底下熟人都调侃说这大白馒头看了就饿。他自认眼睛虽然小了一点，但慈眉善目对人和气，抽烟酗酒的习惯一样没有，不像个Alpha，倒离Beta更近一点。

但归根结底还是个Alpha。

当时杨九郎下台喘口气的功夫就闻见谁把酒带后台来了，纵使他不喝酒也知道，这味儿不是烫喉烧酒，反而味道里带着甜香，像甜水似的。环顾一周也没看见谁抱着酒瓶，杨九郎吸吸鼻子，被满室Alpha的味道呛了一下，还没等他怀疑自己嗅觉出了问题，那香气自己就走过来了。

走过来的其实是个青年，顶着满头卷毛，脚步有点犹豫，等在杨九郎面前站定才慌慌张张把自己的味道一点一滴敛起来，手背在身后，像个罚站的学生。

杨九郎认识他，倒仓回来的那位，跟班主沾亲带故，名字却在看见他眼睛的一瞬间忘了。

青年嗫嚅着说，你……你好。

杨九郎露出个笑，您有什么事儿？

青年因为他的笑而局促起来，反复舔着自己右半边嘴唇，最后才鼓起勇气道明了来意。

他递上一块手表，眨巴着眼睛，信息素不安定地泄露出来，那股淡淡的酒香飘在Alpha鼻子底下，惹得人心神不宁。

是来商量着换搭档的，还带着贿赂。杨九郎被酒香缠得有点焦躁，他一边心里叹气这位怎么管不好自己的味儿，一边用最小的劲把那人的手腕推回去。

杨九郎婉拒的话里一句带了三个道歉的词，“不好意思”、“特对不起”、“挺抱歉的”，这三个词堵得青年接不上话，他似乎讷于言辞，抿着嘴把手收了回来，讪讪走开之前还不忘对杨九郎说声“没事儿”。

拒了人的杨九郎心里也不是滋味，他深吸一口气再缓缓吐出来，刚刚两人说话时他都小心地收着自己的信息素，怕一不小心哪儿压迫到那个青年了。一般时候杨九郎不到万不得已都不拒绝别人，那青年走开的时候肩膀都塌了，杨九郎的心也跟着一塌，默念着完了完了，把人弄尴尬了，自己的罪状又不知要添几条。

对着人的背影行了会儿注目礼，杨九郎才把视线移开。

他叫什么名儿来着？

瘦瘦高高的男孩眉目都被一头胡乱的头发遮掩不清了，腰却只细细一握，他伸过来的手也好看，五指修长。对了，他看见他的眼睛了，黑白分明的一双，白水银里养着的两丸乌水银，眼尾带钩，他不敢仔细看。

他突然想起他的名字了，张云雷，是吗？

二

等后来真上了台站一块儿，杨九郎心里翻来覆去琢磨的是那句“官僚主义害死人”。

他们搭的头一天，张云雷比杨九郎晚到了那么一点。外头落雨，后台的霉味拧人鼻子，杨九郎出去透口气，刚开门外面的人也进来了，夹风带雨一身湿气撞了杨九郎满怀。迟到的人后退几步，露出个带歉意的笑容，对不起啊。

面前人没顶着那卷毛，染了的头发扎成辫子梳在脑后，杨九郎愣住了，嘴里打磕巴，赶紧让人进屋。看着张云雷往里走的样子，杨九郎反应半天，这回看清楚他的脸了，好大的烟味，混杂着泥土的腥气，比屋子里墨绿色的霉味还刺鼻。他在脑海里对了半天这个张云雷是不是之前那个眉目不清又有点羞涩的青年，两方身影模模糊糊怎么都重叠不到一起。

那时张云雷脱了外套，转过头又朝着他笑，我的褂子扣儿好像坏了一个。他眉头还皱着，可一双眼睛弯成两把小小镰刀，刀尖雪亮，也不知收割了什么。

确实是他。

杨九郎敏锐地捕捉到空气开始泛甜，还没等下一秒，这味道又杳然无踪了，他似乎已经能很好地控制着自己的气味了，一点也不像原来那样。

在正式搭档前，乃至搭档好久以后，杨九郎半夜睡不着翻来覆去的时候总在纠结一个问题，他和张云雷，一个Alpha一个Omega站台上说相声，合适吗？

那段时间他有点如履薄冰的意思，手指夹着扇子撑开了做动作，指尖都远远躲着张云雷的头发丝。但张云雷在台上似乎并不去管这些，他拧着腰，手指从下颚寸寸往下摸，眯着眼睛一点也不胆怯的样子。偶尔他会凑到杨九郎面前，鼻尖对着鼻尖，张云雷直直望进他的眼睛里，也不知道是故意还是笨拙。常常这个时候台下有那么一两个人起哄，张云雷就甩一下袖子，退回自己的话筒面前，嘴咧开露出一丝笑马上又收起，像是某种计谋得逞。

杨九郎知道他其实什么也没算计，无论凑得多近，他鼻腔里干干净净，什么也闻不到。

这个让他不安的问题像个定时的炸弹似的，不知道什么时候就爆，隐秘的灾难被盖在每一次正常的上下场中，好像看不分明，谁也不说。

他很久都没有闻到过第一次见张云雷时他那股像甜水一样的酒味了，取而代之的是久久散不开的烟草味，有点呛人有点辣丝丝的。杨九郎时常感觉面前这个人身上有一层灰尘，灰尘底下藏了什么，他好像无缘得见。

而且他从没见过烟瘾这么大的Omega。

张云雷在他面前点起第一支烟的时候，杨九郎没告诉他自己不抽烟。他假装找东西，在后台转了一圈，张云雷把烟夹在手指间出神地看着自己搭档兜兜转转。杨九郎被他盯得如芒在背，只好安分地坐下来，张云雷呼出一口烟，烟在空气里织成厚幕，他看不清他的表情了。

杨九郎咳起来，烟幕被挥乱了。

你不抽烟呐？张云雷歪着头饶有兴致地看着他。

他把烟在烟灰缸里摁灭了，轻轻搓一下夹烟的地方，杨九郎看见那里焦黄一片，在白皙的手上变成一个恶劣的玩笑。

不好意思啊，我还以为……他把后半句话吞回去，合着双掌碰自己鼻尖向杨九郎道歉，眼神真诚。

杨九郎知道那层灰尘是什么了，好像还不只灰尘那么简单，张云雷整个人都被箍在一个圈里，圈是他自己画的，束手束脚的圈，难以察觉却的确无时不在。

他触摸到那个圈是在和张云雷慢慢熟起来之后。

张云雷台上台下差得有点大，他说不上活泼，话也没那么多，一直在变的发型经常导致杨九郎觉得他的五官也不明晰。烟的味道散不去，两个人安安静静什么话也不说的时候，杨九郎就想起那个雨天一身湿意走进后台的人，他留给他的印象是苦味霉味和潮湿的泥土，时而热络时而陌生。他撞见过他抽烟很多次，用“撞”是因为张云雷最开始会避开不抽烟的他，自己躲在门外、隔间或别的什么不起眼的角落把一支烟燃完。

于是杨九郎哭笑不得地在各种地方见过一个抽烟的背影，一见到他就绕着走，生怕把人惊了吓到。

有一次撞见张云雷不是和烟待在一起，那也是隔了很长一段时间以后杨九郎第一次又闻见Omega身上的气味，——他被甜香猝不及防地袭击了一下。

这缕味道很不稳定，飘在空气里小幅度地起伏着，若有若无。

后台就张云雷一个坐在那里，他手边放着一个满了的烟灰缸和一杯水，他在吃药，杨九郎的脚步声让他手一抖，药片落在桌上弹了几下。

抑制剂。

隐而不宣的东西突然被撞破了，杨九郎犹豫了几秒想把空间留给Omega，他抬脚想走，还没意识到天平在那时已经开始慢慢倾斜，在后来的日子里发酵成一个别扭的平衡。

张云雷转过脸来看了他一眼，镇定地拿起药片放进嘴里，他好像过于镇定了，镇定到忘记喝水服用，药黏在舌尖，苦味泛滥一发不可收拾，连连咳嗽起来才慌忙喝了口水。水太烫了，蛰到舌头，张云雷咳得更厉害，肩膀抖个不停，手指抠着桌子边，扭头看了要走的杨九郎一眼。

我给你兑点凉的。杨九郎立刻反应过来，他有点紧张地走过去拿杯子倒了点凉水，也不敢试，就这么放在Omega面前。

张云雷顺顺气，向人道了声谢。两人对坐着也不知道要说些什么，空气里干干净净，甜味被抽干变淡，直到一丝不剩。

诶，你是什么味儿啊？我怎么从来没闻到过。张云雷把烟灰缸推开一点，漫不经心地找话题问他。

没什么味儿。杨九郎摸摸鼻子。

……你让我闻一下。

这有什么好闻的？

就一下，一下。

杨九郎咂咂嘴，内心斗争成一团，你说他刚吃完抑制剂瞎闻什么呢，不怕药效失灵吗？可耐不住张云雷威胁着要凑过来，眼睛瞪大了特别期待地望着他，清凌凌的眼睛，一点杂质都没有。

行吧。

张云雷故意把吸鼻子的声音放大，仰着头在空气里嗅来嗅去，活像某种觅食的啮齿类动物。开始味道不是很大，他皱着眉又仔细探寻了一会儿，味道渐渐上来了，杨九郎抹了把脸，行了行了，就这么着吧。

是糖炒栗子。

张云雷的眼睛瞬间笑弯了，杨九郎还没见过张云雷笑得这么开心过。他开始憋着声音，只是整个人都埋下去，腰弯成一个好看的弧度，脑后的小辫子一耸一耸，晃晃悠悠地荡来荡去，脸埋在掌心里发抖，到后来实在憋不住才出了声。杨九郎想在他的笑声里找回一点Alpha的面子，谁规定Alpha的味道不能这么柔？他忘了收敛信息素，糖炒栗子的味道越来越浓，整个后台都变成冬日的街头。

都给我闻饿了。张云雷直起腰，抿着嘴还是笑。

饿了吃饭。杨九郎瞥他一眼，装作不悦地抱起手臂。

浓郁的忘了收敛的Alpha信息素里，他没看见张云雷笑得呛咳起来，耳背像过敏一样绯红一片。

三

掰四根手指是四年的意思，小剧场兜兜转转换了好几个，从光线晦暗到明亮，幕布鲜红反而没怎么变，纸扇子握在手里也清楚几斤几两。

外面下雪的晚上，杨九郎拿耳朵捉身边人的呼吸声，仔细想想好像他狼狈的时候不多，且那些狼狈的模样都给了他，就两次而已。

两次足够改变很多事情。

糖炒栗子好闻吗？张云雷有时揪着他的口罩问他，那还是什么都没开始的时候，就像最初上台表演时张云雷直截了当地看他眼睛一样，什么心思都没有。单纯的一个问句抛出来，他不知道这句话、这个动作在别人眼里会变成把钩子。杨九郎往后仰了下头，有点嫌弃地把张云雷的手推开，力道不大，他用掌心把那个钩子最尖锐的地方包住了，掌心被戳开一个几不可视的血点。

伤口故意掩着就会裂成更大的口子，杨九郎不知道第多少次在京天红排队的时候仍然没意识到这一点。他被寒风吹得直缩脖子，没耐心思考，捧着炸糕回去的路上记得再买一包栗子，——真的是糖炒栗子，可以剥壳可以吃的那种，拎着纸口袋回三庆、回别的园子、回张云雷所在的地方。坐定了把东西一样一样拿出来，张云雷就凑过来，热气扑了他一脸，他闻见没有侵略性的栗子香气，眉眼弯弯，乐得自己的味道都忘记收好流了出来。

杨九郎管这叫毒气泄漏，张云雷从他手里拿过剥好的栗子，黄澄澄一把冬阳塞进嘴里变成个松鼠的样子，两个腮帮子鼓着，拿手肘狠狠戳一下杨九郎的胳膊，算是大仇得报。

后来这个勉强维持的天平被推翻了，好像故意憋着等哪一天统统翻出来算旧账。

他们离京演出越来越远，飞机起降轰鸣像返场时经久不息的掌声，在陌生的土地上坐在车里不用担心迷路，别人垂着脑袋补觉，只有张云雷把车窗打开半扇，他有点热。

城市像一个模子里刻出来的，鳞次栉比的楼从视野里淌过去，他觉得没意思，红绿灯的光映在地面上有点让人发昏。杨九郎被风声吵醒了，他凑过来想把车窗再关上一点，张云雷在他摁按钮之前压住他的手。

两个人凑得近，杨九郎习惯了他身上的烟味，并不避开，他用眼神问他为什么不把窗户关上。张云雷皱了下眉，什么也不说，等杨九郎退开，自己把车窗稍稍带上一点，热风吹着他的刘海，乱糟糟的发丝打着眼眶，他继续望向车外，眼睛里飞曳着灰色的倒影。

杨九郎嗅见一丝甜味，他心下明了，努力回忆抑制剂装在行李箱哪一个夹层里。

 

剧场气味繁杂，杨九郎上场前问他吃药了吗，张云雷掸掸大褂说吃了，他本来垂着眼睛，听见主持人报幕，漂亮的眼尾就翘起来，他清清喉咙，走了，翔子。

那时他声音清亮，没什么疏漏，演出也顺顺利利，除了结束以后没去吃夜宵，一切与往常没什么不同。

杨九郎没晚上吃东西的习惯，他上车前思考着要不和张云雷一起回去，想想还是算了，稍微避着点。在夜风里两辆车相背着开，杨九郎松口气，身上放松，敛了一晚上的栗子味道就散开了，和身边其他几个Alpha的味道混在一起，模糊起来。

南边的夜里不比北方热多少，回去时过了午夜，街道空旷，走廊寂静，杨九郎和别人道了别，往自己房间走，甚至刷房卡时他也没有犹豫，酒店的气味封闭做得很好，他进门前不知道墙那边是什么样的。

天平是那时候开始倾翻的，他逐渐意识到钩子留下的血点变成了一个血洞。

门刚开了一道小缝杨九郎就觉得不对，进了屋迅速把门关上，自己差点被香味熏一跟头。

太香了，空气若是一拧就会往下滴一些甜味的酒，——房间里的Omega在发情，可床单叠得整整齐齐，香味的源头是盥洗室那个狭小的空间。

几秒时间里思绪像洪流一样从杨九郎脑中碾过，几秒以后就全部锈住，他无法控制自己不去开盥洗室的门，握上门把的时候手却在不可遏制地发抖。

他听见水声，淋浴开着，飞溅的水珠隔着很远打在杨九郎手臂上，冷的。张云雷湿淋淋地靠墙蜷缩着，似乎睡着了，可他眉间的波澜告诉杨九郎他没有，他还在陷在一场恶斗里。

Omega的头发和每一寸指节都是被甜酒浸泡透了的，应该被一口饮下腹中。

他睁开眼望过来，失了焦的目光像雾一样。

杨九郎瞬间想起第一次见面时那个年轻人躲闪的眼神，微微塌陷的肩膀，他的声音因为记忆而放低直到朦胧难辨。这是张云雷，他四年的搭档，也是一个会发情的Omega。记忆里的他慢慢抽一支烟，有时不过肺就吐出来，他几乎没怎么闻到过他的信息素，他闻到的是呛人的焦油气息。一切被药物压制得很好，四年时间张云雷站在自己画出的圈子里，一步没有越出来过。

可他现在坐在冰冷潮湿的瓷砖上，耳尖被情热蒸成熟透的红，那些洒下来的水半分也不肯冷却他。Omega在发抖，他不辨冷热，眼睫跟着颤，像难耐的蝴蝶要展翅而逃，嘴唇被牙齿咬破渗出血来，殷红一片，整个人狼狈成一块毫无抵抗的散着甜香的茧。

别，你别。张云雷觉察到Alpha的气味，身体变本加厉开始泛滥着潮湿起来。他没有一丝气力，声音微如蚊讷。

Alpha在令人眩晕的香气里关了淋浴，水止住了，杨九郎握住他的手腕，冰冷的肌肤瞬间活过来，他滚烫的掌心和另一片不断升温的皮肤覆在一起，相互灼烧。

角儿，你先起来……

你别喊这个！他的声音突然尖利，变成呜咽，脸颊迅速烧起来，一波热意往身下翻涌。张云雷断断续续喘着气，手臂徒劳地在杨九郎手中挣扎着。你放开，九郎，你先放开，杨九郎。

他说他名字的时候几乎是咬牙切齿的。

杨九郎屏住呼吸，他站在悬崖边上费力稳住自己，在碎片的意识里缓慢地抓回理智，一根一根松开自己的手指，从弯腰的姿势变成蹲着，——他还在试着突破欲望的绳索，清醒处理面前狼藉的一切。

可他看见的是张云雷的惊恐，不只是惊恐，张云雷居然在全身绵软的时候长出了刺，蒙着水气的眼睛和狭长的眼尾里压满了慌张与厌恶，他几乎是凶狠起来，在浑身泛着甜味的时候凶狠起来。

即使在很久以后他都忘不掉张云雷当时看他的眼神，虽然他知道这个眼神其实并不指向他，而是指向一个模糊的概念，那个概念带着情热在那时完完全全要把这个清瘦的男孩子压塌了。

真正让杨九郎清醒一点的是自己刚刚留下的痕迹，那只被紧紧攥过的细弱的手腕开始泛红，猩红一圈缀在苍白的皮肤上，像副无形镣铐，把他锁在一场刑求里。

他没意识到刚刚自己用了大多的劲。

他发现张云雷哭了，只是眼泪和冷水纠缠在一起，谁也分不清谁。

张云雷费力地吸着鼻子，压着自己不要发出求欢的声音，努力挤出断断续续的一句话，你......你出去，你别看我，我自己能解决，真的，求你。

你别看我。你别看我。你别看我。

他从面前这个人身上第一次看见一个在乞求的Omega，他梗着脖子，唇角嫣红，可眼神一寸寸灰下去，最后几乎是绝望了。

杨九郎使劲掐自己一下，逼迫自己的入侵从满室甜酒的气味里缓缓退出去。他踉踉跄跄关上盥洗室的门，控制不住力道，门摔了一声巨响，里面恰好传出张云雷拔高呻吟的调子，他差点绊一跟头，脑内一片空白。

那天晚上他眼前一直是张云雷因潮湿而纠缠在一起的睫毛。

 

小小空间里只剩一个Omega了，长期服用抑制剂使发情变得更加煎熬，他记得自己明明吃了药，可是这次一点用也没有，他很久没有经历过这种身体不在自己掌控下的时刻了，趁腿软得走不动之前他用了一个很笨拙的办法让自己冷下去。

听见门外安静下来，张云雷深深呼出口气，他挣扎着把黏在身上湿透的衣服撩起来，在浓郁的甜香里解开皮带，手犹豫了一下，哆嗦着慢慢往下探。

他背靠着冰凉湿滑的瓷砖做了一个梦。

 

小园子过于逼仄狭小，灯光泛出潮腥味，台下每一张整齐规矩的椅子都坐落在靶标中心。有很多明黄色的水仙花坐在观众席，挨挨挤挤着交颈窸窣，咝声细弱，从一片湖水里长出来。架梁房椽上垂挂着往下攀援的蛇，蛇尾曼卷，它顺着剥了外皮的羊的骨骼滑行。烟灰累积成冗长一串，掉落在他胸前的佛牌上。劣质神像滴了两瓣眼泪。桌子外面罩着丝绒布，舔上去有点像宽叶石楠。雪白扇面两侧性腺分泌灼热的亮晶晶的液滴。他逐渐发现右手掌背长了三颗粉红的痣，柔软狭长。长衫盖过圆口布鞋脚面，搔着内里的针脚。在上场门和下场门之间来来去去奔波不歇的是一个浑身赤裸、骨盆下坠的男孩。菱形石砖地面。倒悬的茶梗。舌头顶住上牙床的力度还不够一个包袱响。

 

他醒的时候嗅到空气里的甜酒气味消了些，不再腻得自己恶心，情热略微褪去一点，但枝蔓丛生，每寸肌肤只是渴求累了歇息一会儿。湿哒哒的衣服变成另一层皮肤贴在他身上，冷热交织在一起，压得他呼吸困难。张云雷头脑昏沉仿佛灌了铅，似乎是温度烧上来了，都归功于昨晚那些冷水。

他试图扶着瓷砖站起来，腿肚却发酸发软，只好一瘸一拐往门口走，裤管顺着往下滴水和别的液体。不知道现在几点了，应该天还没彻底亮透，房间里灰蒙蒙阴沉一片，所有床架和柜子都噤了声，一个人也没有。

张云雷看着空空荡荡的室内发了会儿呆。

他走向玄关时支持不住差点倒下去，手胡乱扶着墙壁撞出好大一声响。门外霎时跟着一阵响声，像是谁磕在了门板上。

张云雷想开门，他站在门前，闻到一股熟悉的味道，他腿一软，眼眶跟着一软。

隔着一道门是九郎，他在门外守了一个晚上。

他问他，我能进来了吗？声音失真而遥远。

那时他们隔着一堵墙和一扇门，但又好像什么都瞬间坍塌下去。

四

他们额外滞留了一天，他们——张云雷和杨九郎。

给其他人的说辞是“张老师身体不舒服，发烧了。”杨九郎把其他几个Alpha送走的时候有点头疼，思来想去还是他自己带着Omega去医院才放心。

趁排队坐那儿等医生叫号，他试了下张云雷的温度，手背在他额头上停留了一秒就迅速撤了。那点温度在他手背上燎起丝丝痒意，他今天可算把人身上的甜味闻了个透，四年的份儿全闻回来了。以前闻不着这味儿时光嫌弃人抽烟弄一身烟味，现在好了，想躲也躲不开，心里那叫什么，五脊六兽的。

张云雷被发热和压住一点的情热磨得神志不清，歪头靠在Alpha肩膀上，一路安静地睡着。杨九郎开门看见他浑身湿漉漉失魂落魄地站在门里心都一抽，管不上脑内生理性翻腾的都是什么画面，只想赶紧把那只神气的笑眯眯的小狐狸找回来。

排到他俩时张云雷还没醒，看张云雷皱着眉头眼睛紧闭的样子，杨九郎叫也不是不叫也不是，一声“角儿”还没出口，记起的都是昨晚张云雷那句吼，话跳到嗓子眼一半愣是被咽下去了。杨九郎推推他肩膀，张云雷，张云雷，起来了。

天热，虽然开着空调、隔着一层衣料，他手指还是敏感地触到一片温热带香的皮肤。

把张云雷安安生生往医生面前一送，杨九郎边在心里暗赞自己当代柳下惠边抬脚就要出去，突然医生把他叫住了。

诶，家属，家属是吧？你别走啊，留下说说情况。

杨九郎硬着头皮回来，对着医生了然的目光回答问题。这些问题他还都真知道，医生低头写写划划，嘴皮子利索，没给他片刻解释的机会。

打了一针，开了发烧的药，杨九郎拖着张云雷又回酒店待一天。

张云雷回来路上清醒了很多，他虽然还是一言不发，但并不主动往搭档那边凑了，似乎刻意保持着那么一点距离，却也没抵抗杨九郎要来扶他的手。

手搭着手，还是热，但那股甜酒味儿渐渐偃旗息鼓。

杨九郎把人往床上抱了一下，犹豫着要不要再掖掖被角什么的，张云雷的眼睛就看过来，清清楚楚黑白分明的眼睛又回来了，直勾勾地看着他，就是被烧的没什么力度，不唬人，像狐狸崽子瞪人。

……你别跟我说你要抽烟啊。

张云雷不说话，也不看他了，眼睛从杨九郎脸上移开，自己往被子里缩了缩，把下巴埋了进去，一声不吭。

杨九郎看他不想理人，自个儿离远着点坐下来准备补个觉，想起什么又给人倒了杯热水往床头一放，才安心退回小角落里歪着脑袋要偷个瞌睡。

杨九郎。

诶，在呢。

杨九郎。

诶。

你离我那么远干嘛，我吃人啊？

你不吃人我怕我吃人，杨九郎默默腹诽一句，还是磨磨蹭蹭凑到床边坐下，心里哀叹这觉是没法睡了，说起来昨晚哭着求我别看的人是谁来着？

张云雷侧着身把脸埋进枕头里，鼻梁在枕上戳出一个圆印，又好一会儿不说话。杨九郎并不走，他坐在那里，一时间思绪繁杂，也不知在想什么。

昨天晚上，还有今天，谢谢你啊。僵持了几分钟后，张云雷撇过头，脸因为缺氧浮了一层红，他扇了扇睫毛，话说的吞吞吐吐，一只手使劲绞着枕套的边角。

没事儿，我还不好意思呢。杨九郎双手拍了下大腿，低下头嘴角微微歪吊起来，让这么大一角儿住盥洗室。

噗，这时候就别瞎翻包袱了行吗？

好好好，我不说了我不说了。

等等，张云雷顿了一下，你刚刚在医院是不是冒充我家属？

我多咱冒充你家属？

杨九郎一手叉腰一手上去就要呼张云雷脑袋，伸到人眼前还是没落下去，灰溜溜又收回来。张云雷本来板着脸，突然就乐了，唇角翘着，眉眼弯弯，他想憋一下，没能收住，眉毛微微抬起，装作深呼吸的样子，手握成拳放在嘴边掩了几声咳嗽，脸颊两边却笑出皱皱几道纹路。

等他笑完静了会儿，杨九郎问他，医生说的话你全部听到了？

张云雷的舌头伸出来舔右唇角，不置可否。

医生说你，你有点抗药了，你以后吃抑制剂可能没……

我听到了。张云雷迅速把他的话打断，声音冷下去，尾音有些沙哑。

杨九郎听出他的抗拒，心里五味杂陈，还没来得及组织语言安慰他一下，张云雷又翻了个身，留下后脖子和半块瘦削的脊背给他，意思明了，“我不想说话了”。杨九郎于是及时住了嘴，他盯着张云雷脖子上那一小块暴露在空气里的皮肤看了几秒，然后回到了自己刚刚坐的那把椅子上。

脖子那里不时常见日光，皮肤比别的地方还要白些，那些青色的血管几乎磊磊落落邀着人来一窥究竟。

Omega的腺体就静静睡在那片皮肤下面，像被雪埋起的一坛不开封的酒。

 

他见过他的两次狼狈相隔不远，就一个发情周期而已。

回京赶了几次小剧场，杨九郎觉出那段时间张云雷总是心不在焉的，烟反而抽得更凶了，嘴角被焦油涩得起皮，皮肤上厚实一层烟味，闷热的夏风都吹不掉。他和张云雷一块儿待在后台，别的队员拍拍杨九郎肩膀，问他栗子怎么炒焦了，一股烟味，呛人。

杨九郎挥着手往出赶人，去去去去，别贫。张云雷坐在一边也不给个笑，他有时理着衣服褶儿，有时嘴里念念有词背着段子，有时人都不见，杨九郎估摸着又上哪儿抽烟去了，回来一闻果真不错。杨九郎在心里倒数五四三二一，想着要不然自己提提意见，让他别一个劲往肺里填渣滓了。

他往张云雷面前一站，张云雷抬头看他，拖长了调子问他干嘛，眼尾的风轻柔一撩，他准立刻退兵三里地。边退边安慰自己，人就剩这么一个小小的爱好了，不能满足张老师一下吗？过一会儿脑子里那根弦不绷着了，他想，要是没烟味遮遮掩掩欲说还休一下，天天搁一瓶酒在自己身边，酒量如他，可能就天天醉着上下班了。

除了心不在焉和抽烟，张云雷其他都没怎么变，那个潮湿的夜晚变成一个讳莫如深的秘密，两人自觉都不提起。夏天像过不完似的，张云雷带着好搭档趁夜吃过几次烧烤，烟熏火燎里酱料刷上肉，杨九郎晚上不想吃也屈服着吃了一点。他不喝酒张云雷就自己喝，不敢喝度数高的，单开几瓶燕京，杨九郎手里是北冰洋，两人碰一下杯——其实谁也不习惯这个动作，但别的话正好不用特别再说了，就这么喝下去，昂头咽的时候被天花板上的灯晃一下眼，迷迷瞪瞪眩晕一阵，一个人嘴里是麦芽苦味，一个人舌头上残留着橘子味的甘甜。

拉着杨九郎吃过几次，杨九郎就再也不肯了。去一次他身上的炒栗子味得混乱好几天，窝在家里搓游戏手柄时那股孜然味还散不掉，还总觉得面前放着一溜五花肉。他把手柄一扔，寻思着张云雷可能在通过这种方式表达谢意，空调静静吹风，他闭着眼睛听空调的单调声音，张云雷一节手腕就跳进脑海里来了，是吃饭时沾着啤酒沫子的手腕，骨头支棱着，就大拇指食指一握那么点细，他那天晚上握过。

烧烤还是甭吃了，他想。

五

后一次发情等得人隐隐不安。

杨九郎心里烙着个日期，他不提这事张云雷也不开口，其实两个人都心如明镜，什么时候来什么时候走怎么处理，纷繁芜杂一团乱线缠在各自心头。张云雷吃抑制剂倒不躲着他了，大大方方往那儿一坐，还让杨九郎给他倒杯水，杯壁握在手心熨帖，水温染上舌尖，药有用无用是出自欺欺人的把戏，张云雷面不改色地咽下药和水，放了水杯对着镜子把散下来的一绺头发抿上去。

算好的那几天情热没来，杨九郎暗暗心里松口气，但他没想到甜酒气息只是跟着拖拉的夏天往后延宕了。

他和张云雷一起来园子的，在车上就闻出味道不对了。密闭狭小的空间里捂着点甜香，路灯的光道道从他的面孔上流淌过去，他把嘴抿成一条线，一杆平直的秤，一把挂上的锁，鼻梁挺峭，像是某种欲望的坐标。张云雷的呼吸声很低，是被他自己故意压低的，他也嗅到自己的味道，有些焦躁地从车上的抽屉里翻出一板药片，生硬地掰了几片扔嘴里干嚼。

他是顾不得苦了，呛咳几声，手放进口袋想掏打火机，摸了一阵终于还是没拿出来。

停红绿灯的时候，杨九郎努力屏着呼吸问他，要不要回去。不能够，他说，都等着我呢，我不能不去。

你撑得住？

还行，撑得住，不怎么难受。

杨九郎握在方向盘上的手指紧了紧，他目视前方，不再去看张云雷的脸。那些五官就在暗处沉没下去，甘甜气息像薄纱似的罩住他。

他在某些事上堪称天真，也许是失了对自己的把握，他还没把自己触摸清楚就急于站到灯下去催促自己不要辜负谁的期望。脱了衣服换小褂换水裤，后台的人还没走干净，那丝甜味没翻腾起来，杨九郎试着拿自己的味道盖过去一点。张云雷穿上大褂时半倚着桌子，手臂起了一层薄薄红色，杨九郎就想起刚刚看到的北京夏天难得的晚照，天边一抹晕开的霞光披在他身上了。杨九郎摸摸鼻子看别的地儿，总还是放不下心，情热这事谁算的准，就怕等等在台上……

他还没接着想，就听见哐当一声响，张云雷像是被什么东西绊了一跤，摔下去时扶住了椅背，没有真的倒在地上。

杨九郎慌慌张张去扶，别人吓了一跳都往这边来，杨九郎挥挥手说没事儿才各自散去。他的手从张云雷腋下穿过，把人勾在自己身边，去找张云雷的掌心。张云雷的手本来攥成个拳，摸着像嶙峋的石，杨九郎不容置疑地把他的手掰开，触到满手心的汗，十指相扣好扶得更稳些。

张云雷咳嗽了几声，手挣扎着要逃，他没什么力气，手指又被牢牢按住，只好压着声音叱骂了一句杨九郎你放开。

杨九郎不回答，他离这个发情边缘的Omega太近，信息素的香味怎么也遮掩不住一股脑往鼻子里涌，趁着理智还没被生理本能占领，他把人半拉半扶到后台一处隔间里，关门，上锁，动作一气呵成。

张云雷被放着坐下，他弓着身子抬起头，腿根慢慢泛起潮湿的意思，可他心里并不慌张，只是盯着面前挠头的Alpha等着他给个解释。

他知道杨九郎不会对他干什么，于是自暴自弃地不收敛任何味道了，整个隔间迅速被酒味淹没。

杨九郎对着门原地走了几圈，就几圈功夫额头上便覆了一层汗，嘴唇嗫嚅着想说话却憋着说不出来。张云雷莫名其妙地缩在那里，心里也憋着一团火，没力气发，只好拿指甲盖掐指尖的肉，留下鲜红的月牙形印子。

角儿，我跟你说个事儿。杨九郎终于停了脚步坐过来，没有往张云雷面前凑，他们隔着微妙的一点距离。

你说。

你现在这样子没法儿上场。

你让我吃去再吃点抑制剂，我真没那么严重。台上，台上我们可以演快点儿，观众都等着……啊……你乱放信息素就是你混蛋了。他突然埋下身，肩膀抖个不停，脸颊边缘迅速烧起来，红着眼角瞪杨九郎一眼。

杨九郎也不是有意，他搓着大褂的角，一没留神栗子味就朝Omega扑过去了。杨九郎被瞪了一下，心尖酥麻麻的，浸在大片甜酒的拖曳里他也腿软，只好又往后退了退，背撞上墙才找回舌头，他说，你要是不嫌弃……

我嫌弃。

我说正经的。杨九郎忽然凑过来，他努力用最轻的力道扶着张云雷的下巴，让人转过来看着自己。Omega因为那么一点皮肤的触碰难耐地颤抖起来，他被迫抬着头，尽管对面的人并没有逼迫他，但服从的本性使他下意识顺着Alpha的力道把头扬起，慌张地眨着眼睛，一丝湿意在眼睛里乱窜。他的手指捏紧了褂子，掌心本来被杨九郎揩去的汗又冒出来，好像他掌心捧着一团初生的雏鸟，羽毛潮而柔软。

离咱上场还剩一个节目，二十分钟差不多，短暂标记足够了，我绝对不碰其他的地方，行么？

张云雷的眼睫重重颤抖了一下。

杨九郎把手收回来，张云雷的下巴颏压得他手指发烫，他在心里默默读着秒，还没数到十就乱了。这次换他把头低下去，他不敢看搭档的眼睛，咬着牙磨几下，想做个深呼吸，猛地被灌了一大口甜酒进喉咙，热意慢慢从骨髓里腾起，心如擂鼓。

隔间地方不大，平时用来放点杂物，转圜的空间很小。灯光明亮，把两个人的影子映到墙壁上，一只手微微动了，似乎想伸出去却又缩回来，手指怯怯地悬停在空中，指尖的弧度被投影放大，那点弧度翘起落下，游移不定。手的影子碰到了人的影子，但张云雷的手还离着对方的肩膀很遥远，那点距离缩短再被拉长，怎么也跨越不过去。终于，手的主人下定了决心，他没有伸出去，而是抽了回来。

许久没有回应，杨九郎几乎要放弃，他知道这个提议很悬，但他再也找不出别的更好的办法。

行。

他猛然抬头，以为自己听错了。

张云雷放下手，他是在等着人亲自靠过来。

那么一瞬间，被他嫌弃太柔和太幼稚的Alpha气味大涨，劈头盖脸像阵浪头把他推进溺水的险境里。他忙不迭地小声喊，你你你把味道收着点，要标记就别磨磨唧唧了，快！要耽误上场了，上场第一懂不懂啊你。他平时没这么多话，零零碎碎说了这么多，杨九郎听着心里一松，他凑过身去，阴影笼罩着两个人，鼻息被吸引一样纠缠着难舍难分，扑在各自的脸上。

Omega的颤抖因为突然缩短的距离而变得更加剧烈，他微微倾身把手撑住，免得身体抖得太厉害。杨九郎的手靠上来一粒一粒把他刚刚千辛万苦穿好的大褂的扣子解开，他仿佛能感受到扣子离开扣眼的细微震动，每解一颗他咬嘴唇的力道便加重一分。修长的手解扣子很快，顺着解下去，一股热意跟随着往他身下涌。情热把他身上每一根骨头都泡软了，他开始流汗，呼吸声渐渐重起来。

张云雷的大褂没有全部散开，杨九郎不敢碰太多的地方，只开了需要的那么一点。里面还一层雪白的小褂，此刻已经被汗湿了个透，织物底下散着甜腻的酒气。扣子解开的地方正好露出锁骨，阴影躺在凹陷里等着被吮吸干净，他被盯得不好受，潮红从耳朵一路蔓延到脖颈，再下面的皮肤就又躲回大褂里去了。

犹豫一下，杨九郎凑上前含住了他的喉结。张云雷的双手搂上去环住Alpha的肩膀，昂起头主动把自己往人嘴里送。这是个下意识的动作，他好久没有被这样碰触过了，被含住的一瞬间呻吟差一点脱口而出。他还记得这是在后台，努力咬紧唇把声音咽住。杨九郎突然不轻不重地咬了他喉结一口，痛感携着痒漫上心头，Omega的体液终于不受控制开始往外淌，把身后濡湿得一塌糊涂。他的手指陷进对方后背的大褂里，无力地搓着那点布料。最后一丝清明的神志用来合住双腿，这身大褂是漆黑的，下身起伏不平的褶皱里渐渐透湿，颜色不至于变得多厉害，只不过空气里酒香几乎要挂着墙壁流下。

别咬……别咬，松开，难受。张云雷断断续续呜咽着，话一出口杨九郎真的不咬了，改成轻轻衔住，舌头裹着那块凸起的骨头，直到他颤声求饶才松了口。张云雷感觉那舌尖在颈间带着水痕缓缓游弋着，从刚刚开始九郎一句话没说，他有点怕了，怕Alpha的本能上来自己真的被完全标记。可是真的被完全标记又怎么样呢？他嗅着那人身上的甜味，难以分出心神来思考，小声在人耳边说别在褂子遮不住的地方留痕迹。

想想也是不可能的。杨九郎含住他一边的锁骨，努力在下面点的地方下嘴，舌面扫着那处凹陷，把Omega的腰握在两手间。他鼻尖萦绕着那股子张云雷的甜酒气息，实在忍不住用力吮了一下锁骨，牙齿咬住薄薄一层肉，非得把皮肤磨出红痕不肯松口。

张云雷疼得微微嘶气，推推他示意真正要咬的地方在脖子后面。

他催促，快着点儿。

Alpha掐着他的腰把人带起来转了个身，他被圈进一个怀抱里，杨九郎的手环住他勒得发疼。九郎把他的大褂领子胡乱扯开些，胸膛贴上脊背。他太瘦了，隔着衣料都能感受到骨头的形状。满鼻填满了酒香，杨九郎的手不受控地从前面摸到他背上，在每一处凹凸不平的地方流连一会儿，寸寸摸过去，寸寸是这个人存在的痕迹。指尖那点热意散不开，眼看着手要往前面散开的衣襟里探，张云雷一把握住他的手，使劲制住，——发情时实在受不住这样的抚摸，后穴随着隔着衣服的触碰轻重往外流湿滑的液体，他能感觉穴口翕合的形状，在渴望被填起的欲望付诸实践之前止住了Alpha的手。

杨九郎的动作生硬地停住，他把鼻尖埋在那人脖子与后背相连的地方，深深呼吸一口，血往上也往下涌，握住他手的力气不大，他把张云雷的手反制住，手指们胡乱缠绕在一起，变成一丛窸窣缠绵的乱草。

张云雷感受着后背覆上来的热意，他被搂得太紧，稍微挣动了一下，腰臀碰到一处硬而鼓胀的地方，动作立刻就停住了。他不敢乱动，刀俎鱼肉，他现在被情热与渴望抚弄得一点办法也没有，是把自己完全交付出去了。

九郎的吻从后背攀援上来，腺体所在的地方突起一块，他从那上面舔过去，张云雷在舔舐中啜泣了一声，鼻音粘稠如蜜。腺体上肌肤泛红，血液凝集，杨九郎鼻尖积聚着浓郁的气味，张云雷的味道，面前这个Omega的味道。

甜水一样的酒，他四年前见到的羞涩青年人和四年间不断入侵他世界的搭档，都是这个味道，尝起来一分都错不了。

牙齿锐利处划开皮肉，有血珠往外冒，打湿杨九郎的唇瓣。短期标记也是标记，疼痛和欢愉结出的果实并不容易品尝，他的牙齿又往腺体里深入一分。张云雷明显感觉有东西在入侵他，后颈被灌注进熟悉的气味，他神思昏沉却始终被一根丝线牵引着，快要哭求出声。不想被人听见，Omega要把手抽出来捂住自己的嘴，九郎干脆地捏住他的两个手腕不让乱动，用自己的手把他的嘴掩住。张云雷彻底陷在对方的信息素里了，他的脖子被压下去，痛感无处可去，只能伸出舌尖求饶一样毫无章法地舔着那人掌心，一下一下。最后干脆自己也咬住那片手掌，可惜没有气力，反似撩拨，完全只在用牙齿慢慢磨蹭。

狭小的室内气息交融，两方糅杂在一起。本来清晰分明的味道逐渐混沌，最后沉淀，不再起什么波澜。虽然只是咬破腺体，但透明的气味缠绕着分不开，倒像某种看不见的羞赧交合。

掩着张云雷嘴唇的手一下子松开，短促的呻吟立刻从唇瓣间泄露出来，他大口喘着气，唇上水渍淋漓。身体里乱窜的情热在几次呼吸中逐渐平缓，血液里流淌的是某种饱和的欲望，腺体上的唇齿已经离开了，但随后Alpha把脸埋进了他后脑勺的发丝里。发丝略显潮湿，发根蒸着一股甜香，扫在脸上有些痒意，杨九郎在里面平复了许久，吐息扑在人头皮上，共同调整着呼吸节奏。

张云雷并没有马上把人推开，他嗅着陌生的味道瞬息思考了很多。后脖颈酸疼，轻微一动就有一阵酥麻的电流轧过去，大褂还胡乱挂在肩上，裸露在外的皮肤红白交间，是刚刚被吻着留下的记号。好歹四肢能听从自己调动了，他摸索着寻到扣子想扣好，手指不稳，抖抖索索几次不得。腿根那里湿得太厉害，情液冰凉滑腻透湿了几层布料，衣服得换，又放弃了扣扣子。但总不能就这样出去上场，他想，还是努力攥着扣子往扣眼里塞。

张云雷先站起来，杨九郎还有点恍惚，眼前人的情热是解了，正慌张地整理衣服，自己下身没消去半分，头晕目眩，要不是意志力压住了，他真得不让人走。

那我去换身衣服，张云雷哑着嗓子，喉咙里还含着一丝情热的余韵。

还没出去，九郎拉住他大褂的一角。张云雷停下步子站在原地，有些不知所措。

杨九郎起身拿拇指又在他的脖子后面抹了几下，腺体被摩挲着，Omega忍不住几声舒适的喟叹，他看见九郎放下来的手上沾着红，他是帮他把标记时流出的血擦掉了。

你去换大褂吧，可能还要等我一会儿。杨九郎冲着他咧开一个无可奈何的笑，刚刚没特别难受吧？

没。张云雷不再紧绷着，周围柔和的气味包裹着他，他不由自主也牵开嘴角，特别好，真的，顾客反映……

你快去吧。

好。

门再次被关上，杨九郎这才觉出小空间的闷来。他搓了搓脸，发现一场短暂标记就这么结束了，齿列间还残留着皮肤的温软触感，手掌心刚才被舔得过分，差一点就控制不住自己捏住那人的舌尖让他别乱动，可是实在不敢，怕他跑，怕他害怕，怕他像之前那晚一样眼神熄灭下去。现在，他该面对着处理自己的问题了，这才是最头痛的。

六

演出结束后两个人谁也没送谁，张云雷换完衣服说跟别人出去吃夜宵，眨眼就找不见人了。出门前杨九郎只拿眼神抓到他脖子后面一块红印，吻痕还没消去，潦草用后领遮了遮，若隐若现。他自己在后台发了会儿呆才走，什么也没想，干坐着盯头顶的灯出神。

车厢里来时的味道没散干净，甜酒气味漂浮在倒视镜、手刹、座椅和地毯上捉迷藏，丝丝缕缕惹人手心冒汗。杨九郎开了车窗，热风吹进来裹着那点气味逃逸，没多久缠在鼻尖的变成他自己身上陌生的味道。

那到底是什么味道？他说不上来，握着方向盘时不停地扭脖子，指尖残留着那人身上略烫的温度，有点像好梦一场。

 

和往常一样回家，关门换鞋窝在沙发上看比赛重播，屏幕里的绿茵场怎么都到不了头，一颗球传来传去转得人头晕目眩。他努力集中精神跟着球跑，但身上的味道时刻提醒着他今天都发生了些什么。那个小隔间中灯光刺目，杨九郎单单从记忆里就能把那张脸打捞起来，眉目鬓角沾着汗，他的模样熟悉又陌生，直愣愣把后颈最脆弱的地方交付到他手中。

上场前张云雷站到他面前，浑身上下一丝褶儿都没有，脸上笼了一层淡淡的笑意。

杨九郎原本疑心自己的选择把两人都推到一个快要倾翻的边缘，但看着张云雷的样子，他的心嗖嗤一下就软了。倾翻就倾翻吧，至少现在他是笑着的。

还没等他继续胡乱回忆，门被突然叩响。笃笃笃，坚定的三声，外面的人没有摁门铃。

他刚刚在想的人此刻就站在门外。

杨九郎打开门吓了一跳，外面的闷热被捎进来，张云雷手里拎着个塑料袋，里面鼓鼓满满，也不知装了些什么。他轻车熟路地进门把手里的东西往茶几上一放，开始往外拿，拿了半天其实也没什么，多的是啤酒，冰的，罐身上还沾着凝结的水滴，少的是花生米，下酒小食。杨九郎站在那儿离着张云雷几米远，不懂他怎么忽然就从自己心里跳出来，像把夏天最后那点夜晚都带进了自己屋里。

站着干嘛？坐下坐下。

你怎么来了？

张云雷经过他面前时杨九郎闻到那股和自己身上一模一样的味道，后脑勺发麻。

他不说话，从容又自如地坐进沙发里，手指细细长长旋进拉环，噗嗤，拉开了，仰头抿一小口，嘴唇湿漉漉晕染开一片水痕，再把这杯放回去，重新又拿了杯开过来。这杯举到杨九郎面前，晃了晃，示意人接住。杨九郎握着易拉罐，罐身冰凉，细小的水珠沿着他的掌纹濡湿过去。他大概懂得张云雷的意思，酒今天是不得不喝了，他坐到张云雷旁边，开玩笑似的问一句，张老师今天来是陪我看球的？

欠你的。

张云雷转过脸来发现杨九郎拿两只手握着啤酒，像是要把它焐热一样紧紧捏住，于是他把脸转回去，含含糊糊地说，他不想回，想在这儿蹭一宿。

他身上的气味太重了，甜腻如厚缎，仿佛招摇着请人看这个才被标记过的Omega，敛都敛不起来。

不想被人知道，杨九郎明白，他囫囵咽一口酒，伸手去翻了翻那些花生米。

你怎么尽买些壳儿都没脱的？

我乐意。他抓起一大把放到杨九郎面前，自己只拿了一颗放在手上慢慢剥。别拿你那小眼瞥我啊，我夜宵都搬来和你一起吃了，你可怜我一下。

谁可怜？也不知道谁可怜。杨九郎与面前一堆花生米面面相觑，他翻个白眼，不情不愿地把壳捏碎，悄悄从鼻子里呼出一大口气。花生饱满，他剥出两颗不先放自己嘴里，手臂直直往张云雷面前一递，也不看他，张云雷顺手就拿。

东西简陋，张云雷并不看球，但他低头吃喂过来的花生米吃得开心，易拉罐喝完了就在手里捏扁扔进垃圾桶里。他盯着屏幕，电视的光映进他眼睛里，他的视线焦点却放在很远的地方，他撑着下巴，五指缓缓点着脸颊，喝一口酒，不主动和身边的人交流，也不劝酒。杨九郎其实也没在看球，这场比赛他都快不记得谁踢谁了，酒含在嘴里泛酸，没人碰杯，除了花生米在两人间递来递去，他们不说更多的话。

夏天的夜这时候降落到他们身上，明明开足了冷气，而憋闷与热意却在室内徘徊不走，略有一点可捕捉的易拉罐上的凉气也在缓慢遁去。关好门窗的室内积聚着两个人混合的气息，不伦不类又甘甜鲜美，杨九郎率先觉得鼻子尖发痒，他陷在气味里有些不合时宜的念头就冒芽，止也止不住，说不出话便喝一口酒。

张云雷也在喝，他喝得快些，酒含在唇间当作水吞进腹里。

他们的手指碰在一起是为了拿最后一罐啤酒。

杨九郎被烫到似的一缩，他本来不想跟身边人抢，但仔细想想张云雷喝得有点多了，不能再喝，于是手又放了回去。

给我。张云雷的声音黏黏糊糊，像挂了壁的糖浆。

杨九郎瞬间撒开手，他量浅，现在头脑也开始犯晕。听见拉开环扣的声音，啤酒气泡齐齐裂开的声音，酒液淌过喉咙的声音，电视上的球赛重播刚好放到尾声，零比零，谁也没进球，播报声戛然而止，画面跳回菜单，房间里过分安静了。

你有点多了啊。

还行。

还行什么还行，吃花生米这么单调的活动你也喜欢？

花生米怎么了？

两个人都拿着喝晕了拖长的尾音打架，谁也不输。

这酒闻着太苦，比不上你身上那股甜味儿。杨九郎突然来了这么一句。

张云雷手上这罐喝了一半就放下，他把脸埋进掌心，在慢慢旋转的天地里揉了揉脸。酒不都这样嘛，苦，还辣，你到底喝没喝过酒。

不如您见多——喝多识广。哦，对了，你不能再喝了，喝多了毁嗓子，还有你身上那个烟，烟也不好，也毁嗓子。

张云雷从鼻腔里笑了一声，他歪着头看过来，眼睛被酒精点燃，烧得雪亮，腰折出一个别扭的弧度，从斜里靠上杨九郎半边肩膀，鼻子抽了抽，嗅着人身上的味道。他嘴角上翘，原来他们都是甜的。张云雷举起手臂，又在自己身上闻一下。

现在没烟味了。

倒仓那会儿，我还……我还照样喝，我不也没事儿。诶，我跟你说说我那几年，就倒仓，从没和你说过吧？他没有把头靠回去，相同的气息分成两拨，兀自又继续那半罐未尽的酒。

喝多了天南海北添油加醋地胡扯，张云雷好像找到某个切口，抽丝剥茧般把沉寂的气氛拨开。

故事很破碎，零零散散像把沙石，杨九郎的思绪握不住，便垂着头单纯听他的声音，听他没有次序没有逻辑的叙述，听见他身上那些他以为的灰尘的由来。他抽第一口烟不是为了好玩而是为了遮掩甜蜜的气味，酒没有少喝，像现在这样喝多了也会小声唱小时候学的曲儿，不敢唱的太大声，最多压着嗓子慢慢哼，一是因为醉时没有力气，二是怕自己那时嗓子难听。

杨九郎拿着醉眼看，一个青涩的年轻人在他面前逐渐成了形：轮廓的线条不够柔软，因为瘦削而显得棱角分明，皮肤上泛着不会收敛的信息素的甜味，眼神躲闪，他像一颗慌忙成熟的果实，藏在过去的枝叶间。

特幼稚是吧，我也觉得。张云雷往后一靠，眼睛合上，似乎是困了。忽然杨九郎一只手探到他脖子后面，指腹摩挲着腺体那块突起，他浑身软下去，没有厌烦这种不受控制的屈服，而是从鼻子里软糯地哼了一声。

你之前被标记过吗？

话一出口，他就后悔了。

张云雷一下打直了背让后颈错开杨九郎的手，酒就剩最后一口，他喝完把罐子扔掉，默不作声，五官恰好避开杨九郎的视线，表情晦暗不明。

腺体温热柔软，那点地方有吸引人的力量似的勾缠着Alpha的手，他触摸着那里如同触摸自己没有经历过的一段陌生的记忆，一场沉默的长谈。果实裂开一个小口，果肉芬芳，但现在腺体的主人又做出了抗拒的姿态，连气味都如同退潮一样淡去。

杨九郎清醒了一大半，他慌忙想向人道歉，语言卡在脑子里还没成型，张云雷已经身子一缩，蜷倒在沙发另一头摆出困倦的模样，嘴唇紧闭，面颊上染着醉意和薄红。

杨九郎凑过去想和他说别睡在沙发上，张云雷似乎闭着眼睛也能感觉到他，用手臂遮住了大半张脸。他轻声说，我困了，口齿不清，倦意朦胧。

 

短暂标记的印记存留不长，站台上拎张云雷领子有一点私心是想看看那个咬痕能维持多久，事实上不到一个发情周期的时间他们的气味就已经区别分明。他把自己的味道收好，规规矩矩和张云雷面对着面对台词，心思却不在台词上。

不是演出时间，后台就孤孤单单两个人，杨九郎停了好几回，自己也觉出不太好。张云雷抬眼看他心不在焉，把词儿一放，说自己去抽根烟。

又来了。这是在跟他犯犟，生气了也不说，光靠抽烟来缓。杨九郎在心里自我批评了一下，他不敢和张云雷说自己走神是因为闻出Omega发情期到了的前兆，自从抑制剂的作用减弱以后，烟也压不住甜酒香气，平时没什么，临近发情期时那味道挠得人难受，尤其这个Omega还被自己标记过一小次。

也不知有意无意，张云雷没去室外，只是坐着远一些把烟点了起来。他不着急抽，烟夹在手指间任凭它燃着，烟味萦绕在他身边，裹住所有别人探寻的可能性。杨九郎远远拿余光看他，烟恰好挡住一点点侧脸，目光难辨，不知道他生气到哪种程度。

他怎么又回到自己那狭窄的圈子里去了？

杨九郎有些懊丧，兜兜转转这么半天还是原路重返。

烟味弥漫的室内渐渐能闻出Omega信息素的气味，张云雷抽了一口就匆忙吐了出来，烦躁地舔着嘴唇，突如其来的发情苗头让他不安，烟在手指上倒来倒去。

他好像什么也掌控不了，时间、程度、自己的味道，隐秘的浪头翻卷上来没过腿根，他的手又要开始发抖，脊背绷紧，这种不断循环的感觉逼着他去寻找一劳永逸而不是把自己困死。腺体发烫，张云雷思忖着这根烟能撑多久，又呼出一口。

烟正好打在来人的脸上，结结实实一下。

我闻见味儿了。杨九郎不知什么时候走到他面前。

两人一个站，一个坐，目光上下相交。张云雷故意深吸一口，但这口太大，他呛了一下连连咳嗽，手夹着烟捂在嘴上别开目光，逃避对视。

别抽了。杨九郎的手伸过来抢他的烟，缭绕的烟气被挥乱，两个人之间唯一的屏障也消失无踪，焦躁对着焦躁，各自源头不同。

抢烟变成一场莫名其妙的游戏，至少杨九郎捏着张云雷手腕想缴烟时是这么认为的。他没刻意收敛自己的信息素，Alpha的味道把所有抵抗压倒过去。张云雷还想挣扎一下，他的手腕被牢牢握住，皮肤在杨九郎的掌心磨出一圈红痕，夹着烟的手指蜷缩起来做最后一丝防守，空气里两个人的味道交融不到一起，夹杂着呛人的烟味。张云雷的腰在Alpha信息素的催化下不受控制地软下去，他骨髓里随着热意蒸腾上来的还有被胁迫的怒气，眼看着烟要被抢走，他最后胡乱使劲扭了下手腕。

烟留在了他手里，杨九郎的手掌被烫了一下，他下意识就松了手。

不友善的栗子味瞬息矮下去，张云雷意识到自己犯了错，但他不知该如何反应，潮热的欲望再次缘遍四肢百骸，压抑自己的喘息声就耗费了极多气力。

杨九郎把自己的味道压住，往后退着回到原来坐的地方，手掌放在一起搓了搓。烟头摁在掌心是很疼，疼却使他异常清醒，——他不应该用信息素压制他的。认识到这个错误之后，愧疚的灰色迅速占领制高点。

我就是觉着老靠烟也不是个事儿，有点那什么，自欺欺人。

张云雷低着头没反应。

我知道我不应该那样。杨九郎半站起身，他似乎要过去，想了想还是谨慎地坐回来。

我就不过去了。

还是没反应，他在空气中嗅出逐渐浓郁的甜味。

他不敢问张云雷需不需要自己的帮忙，他甚至不敢看他。杨九郎的本意是想让他平静，让他认真找一个出口，那些遮蔽他的灰尘，套紧他的绳索不应该被心甘情愿地加上。

手心的灼烧感散不去，他把手肘撑在膝盖上，用手捂住脸。

他没想到最后天平是被他自己推翻的，哪怕仅仅是一个攥紧手腕的微小动作和一次并非出于恶意的入侵。

气氛陷入长久的沉默，一个沮丧的Alpha和一个开始发情的Omega在一方空间里对坐着，气味漂浮而分离。时间和事件在他们面前摊开铺平，求索着解决，只是看谁先走过来，或者走出去。

仍没有回应，就在杨九郎想起身再说些什么的时候，甜酒气息朝这边过来了。他不会知道张云雷在刚刚安静的几分钟里有怎样的争斗，就好像张云雷也不知道他的争斗。

他的手被握住，那人在他面前蹲下，发情时潮湿的香味近在咫尺。杨九郎睁开眼睛，手陷在另一个柔软的掌心里，他看见张云雷低下头，探出舌尖缓缓舔了一下那个被烟头烫伤的痕迹。

 

七

舌尖湿凉，他却像被烫到一样缩回来，但张云雷握着他的手又用嘴唇贴住那块红肿的伤痕慢慢地蹭。

其实也没那么疼……嘶。

张云雷叼住了他的指尖，还是什么话都不说，只是嘴上动作。牙齿轻轻压着指腹那点紧绷的皮肤，像咬又不像咬。口腔里呼出的一点潮湿热气全部凝在手指上，杨九郎努力忍住不往人嘴里探，他心跳得快，眼前也发花，仍觉着像梦，方才和他抢烟抢得不可开交的是不是蹲在自己面前的这个人？确定无疑，可他哆嗦着手要逃，张云雷身上的甜酒气息就徒然涨起来，灌得他头晕目眩，困在凳子上舍不得走开。

张云雷低着头一言不发，阴影落下全部栖在鼻梁上，杨九郎眼睁睁看着他一点点含进自己的手指，觉得有点太过了，想撤出来，结果被狠狠咬了一口，半截手指在齿间进退维谷。

张云雷把手指吐出来，终于抬头看他，乌黑的眼仁直勾勾盯着杨九郎，明明是从下往上看的，他眼尾却含着一点颐指气使的味道。

懂没？见杨九郎没反应，他眉头一皱，不耐烦地说了声“笨的你”，索性把几根手指全部吞进嘴里，舌头笨拙地在每一个指缝间探寻揉弄，试探性地拿舌尖戳戳指甲盖，顺着利落的骨节一丝不落地攀援上整根细长的手指。直到把五指全部染湿也不松口，就还含在口中，抬起眼皮拿干净的眼睛冲着人眨巴两下，是生疏却又直白的诱饵和许可。

话语都噎在喉咙口，杨九郎陷在他唇齿间时有种倒错的晕眩感。实在说不上话，他分不清是喜是怒，这小孩儿就这么把自己交出去了？愿者上钩，愿者上钩，他在心里默念几遍，嘴角不自主地弯起来，完好的一只手趁张云雷不注意掀了一把他额前的刘海，整个脑门都露了出来，然后偷摸一把藏在细软头发后面被剃出的青色发际，摸得人踉跄了一下。

知道怎么含么？张嘴。

红从耳背烧到脸颊，眉毛也纠缠在一起，但还是乖乖张开了嘴。

大拇指按着嘴角磨蹭几下才进去，指腹直接碾住舌面，力道不大，像缓慢的抓挠，舌头的主人不甘心被这么压着，极不耐烦地卷起舌尖，Alpha另一只手沿着他的下颌摸到颈上，抵住喉结轻蹭一下。

听话。

他松开舌头，随后拇指就退出来，食指中指伸入进去，几乎要摸到舌根。口腔被入侵的感受不太好受，张云雷喉间的肉往外推挤着手指，他自己也在强烈的排斥感里呛了一下，但脖子被固定住没办法乱动，眼睛被噎湿了，眼圈四周浮起一片粉红，想瞪人让人收敛点，眼刀飞出去全是软绵绵的，一点威慑力也没有。杨九郎故意夹着那片柔软潮湿的肉往外揪，张云雷动不了脖子，只好顺着力道把手指吞得更深，他闻见两个人的信息素在空气里焦灼地纠缠，腿一软，膝盖磕在地上，半跪着好让自己舒服一些。

杨九郎放过那条从嘴里扯出一点鲜红尖角的舌，手指挠了几下人的上颚，示意张云雷可以松开了。但他好像还没服气，嘬着恨不得一下咬到指根那里。从杨九郎的角度恰能看见他额角两边冒了汗，垂着的睫毛一下一下抖着，汗水就流下去，流到唇边。他又探到后颈那里，腺体跳动得厉害，摸过去的时候张云雷小幅度地颤了一下，连脖子上也沾了一片红晕。

甜酒味道缠他缠得发昏，杨九郎就着还在他口中的手指搅动几下，彻彻底底逼着他张了嘴。黏腻的细丝从唇上拖出来，他故意把湿淋淋的手指从他下巴上揩过去。

张云雷分出点快被情热蒸透的神志推开杨九郎的手指，撑着他大腿站起来。杨九郎立刻跟着站起来，把他扶稳。

张云雷抿抿嘴唇，手悄悄勾缠过去，非得指缝完全被填满才消停。

你那么凶干嘛，弄得我舌根直疼。他凶巴巴地凑到人眼前，鼻尖对着鼻尖，这回杨九郎终于不躲了，他蹭一下对方的鼻头，发号命令一样吐出两个字，回家。

后台折腾得气味太重，那时他心里想的是在这儿算怎么回事，好歹正规一点去人家里吧，至于之后有没有在后台就是他不能预测和控制的了。

杨九郎笑得眼睛眯起来，他一勾嘴角，故意逗张云雷。

玫瑰园？

你家！

 

门关好滚烫的指尖就摸到后脑勺的褶子那里，张云雷搂着他的肩把一条腿勾上去，杨九郎就真托着腰让人挂在自己身上。张云雷看着高，抱起来却轻，屁股颠在手里也没几两肉。一路上情热积压得狠了，他气儿都喘不上，堪堪进了门，Omega发情的香气迅速侵占了整间屋子，像是酒坛子打碎了，丝丝甜味簇拥着杨九郎的鼻尖，他被熏得晕头转向，抱着人跌跌撞撞往卧室去。

这么点路也走不稳当，张云雷被抱起来不用走路，故意趁这时候咬他耳垂，朝耳朵眼里吹气，吹得人恨不得直接把他按地上办了。杨九郎忍着气把人放床上，他两只手撑在张云雷耳朵边，张云雷睁大眼睛看他，瞳孔里含着一汪笑盈盈的水，把杨九郎看个透湿。他喘了几口气，用手掌遮住张云雷的眼睛，那些睫毛扫过他掌心，仿佛捕了只蝴蝶困在里面扑簌翅膀。

张云雷陷落在一片暗中，后颈腺体发烫疼痛，但杨九郎只静静捂着他的眼睛捂了一会儿，放他被情热熬着，什么也不做。张云雷困惑，他不想出声，单纯用眼睫催促着杨九郎的手心。

角儿，你现在要是想反悔……

后面的话被吻堵住了，张云雷努力抑制着手的发抖揪住他领口把人拉上来吻。他已经很久不做这个动作了，久到只会含住他的下唇，然后舌尖凑上来濡湿所有干燥的唇纹，小口小口地吮。杨九郎被拉得一下子跌在人身上，甜酒气息和温热的躯体抱了满怀，那人还悄悄骂他一句“傻叉”。他听笑了，直接含住不安稳的舌尖，把舌头推回主人的口中，对着唇角放轻力度咬一口，手从肩头摸到肋上，再从衣服下面摸回去。那人就抖，却偏偏要装出不怕的样子，努力回吻。

衣服买回来都宝贵，现在是完全顾不得了，揉出一道一道的折痕，也不知怎么边亲边就露出光裸的皮肤。张云雷被压着入侵口腔，一点力也使不上，舌根的酸痛卷土重来，齿列被好好照顾着舔舐了一遍。吻来不及吞吃，只好呜咽着让人轻些，舌头被挑起，唾液从口角溢出也不管。

两人分开时只顾得上呼吸，氧气还没回到大脑，理智又被各自的信息素轰然吹散。杨九郎的手往下探，掐了一把他的腰，张云雷整个人都弹了一下，不甘心地拿腿踢他。趁时把他的腿掰开，解皮带拉拉链，手从裤缝边缘进去，只是不碰前面，慢慢从腰际往后摸。

小块皮肤摩擦过去的痒意激得Omega连连直喘，体液控制不住从穴口往外涌，把停在那里的手指打湿。手指故意磨蹭着不进去，滑向大腿内侧又滑回来，绕着臀瓣打圈，湿痕在他后面交错停留着。

张云雷的脖子上被啃了一下，接着是锁骨，那人在两道凹陷里流连了好一会也不往下，他就分神搓了一把杨九郎的头发，短短的发丝啮着手指，留下发麻的痒意。杨九郎闻起来是糖炒栗子，张云雷揪着那点头发让人离开锁骨的位置，视线交汇时张云雷笑得细长的眼尾抖个不停。

你这味儿闻着太饿了。

杨九郎一掐他臀尖的肉，反问他。

张老师是哪张嘴饿了？

......操，杨淏翔你他妈说人话。

人话没有，荤话倒是一堆，师哥要不要学一学？

张云雷别开头不搭腔，耳垂充血，他不想承认被那个称呼激得穴肉都缩了一下，情热炙烤着眼睛酸涩万分，某种渴望被填满的欲望让他鼻翼上的汗珠覆了一遍又一遍。他咬着唇在Alpha下面翻了个身，杨九郎刚想低头，结果面前瘦弱的胸膛调换成了后背，但这也不妨碍什么，他的吻落在脊椎骨那狭窄的低谷里慢慢往上爬，直到含住熟悉的腺体，感受血液在薄薄一层皮肤下流淌，像一条冰层下的溪流。手掌从胯骨上摸到身后，Omega终于有点急了，他还没来得及催促，指尖已经抵了进去。张云雷哼了一声，腰往后沉，吞进三个指节。甬道湿透了，他好像过于着急，扭过头来就说直接进来吧，他有点受不了了。

杨九郎忍不住笑，诶，张老师你这太胡来了。那你别瞎磨蹭了，张云雷恨不得踢他，然而又一根手指填进来，他瘫软下去，感受着手指曲起内壁被缓慢撑开，太久不被侵入使Omega里面过于紧涩和敏感，任何细微的改变都让他腿肚打颤，体液汩汩往外，沿着大腿滴在床单上，晕开一片深色。

Alpha憋着并不好受，面前的祖宗胡来一气还得惯着，要不然就恼。那些液体不仅弄得床单一塌糊涂，也弄了他满手。他原来不知道发情期还可以这么潮湿，也是被抑制剂压住太长时间，那些自缚的茧终于被他剥开了，每一寸肌肤毫无保留地都交给他品尝。因为自体润滑的功效，扩张并不算慢，进去前杨九郎亲亲他的耳背，提醒他，别乱动啊角儿。

柔软的内壁终于被填得饱满，只是一下顶不到最里面，张云雷软着腰听见“角儿”两个字下意识绞紧了内壁。性器卡在穴口被咬住，杨九郎握住那杆细腰，附在人耳边让他放松点，要不然实在进不去。声音沉在耳畔让人头皮发麻，张云雷还想小声辩解什么，突然被撑满了，呻吟掩不住从口中泄出来，耳垂又被叼住，衔在不平整的牙间磨来磨去，欲望被一点点碾碎兜头洒下。他前端被压在自己的小腹和床之间，随着穴肉被推挤的频率把湿痕留下来，却怎么也到不了。

真正进了人家身体里也不轻松，杨九郎嗅着Omega发间的香味撞开层层咬得太紧的肉。湿滑的股间在交合里泛起水声，和被摇碎的喘息声织在一起，听得张云雷想把耳朵堵起来。两个人对对方的身体都不熟悉，但张云雷显然也不了解自己，敏感的地方似乎太浅了，碾压着进去，酥麻的快感化成眼泪涌上来，他又想让人慢点再轻点，扭着脖子往后探，什么话也组织不出来。

他的下巴被箍住，又是一个吻，姿势太别扭谁都难受，只知道唇齿相依，相互拿舌头抚慰交谈。杨九郎的手放开他的下巴，摸到空落落的胸前。他太瘦了，杨九郎总怕太用力会把人折断，试探性地往深处顶了一下，手指从乳尖上抚过去，两点就颤颤巍巍地挺立起来，不敢过多亵玩，随意拿指甲剐蹭，后面就又把他吃得深些，情液从缝隙里往外渗，似乎求他打开更里面的秘处。

冠部真的劈开进了更里面，那里窄紧，抵抗着打不开。张云雷突然意识到什么，膝盖蹭着往前移了一点，但腰被掐住动不了，性器顶在那里探寻着想挤过去。

别……那是生殖腔，先别进去。他被拉着又往里面顶，眼泪实在控制不住沾湿了脸颊，强撑着一丝力气央求。

Alpha陷在缠裹里一时没反应过来，张云雷被压着丝毫挣扎不动，最脆弱的内部被完全强制抵开，一下一下捣在高热湿滑的腔内。羞耻和快感把压抑的呻吟化成呜咽，手指蜷起却什么也攥不住，额头压住手腕，他像只折颈的天鹅匍匐在床上，哀鸣好比春水。

呜，太深了…太深了，你松手，嗯。他的腰被狠掐一下，明显觉出穴口又被强行撑大一圈，Alpha的性器埋在他体内开始成结，把他钉住，让他动弹不得。腺体被舔了几下瞬间咬穿，伴随着信息素入侵的是敏感的腔壁受到精液的冲刷，冰凉的液体把温热的内部逐渐灌满。他弯折着腰，哭叫声低哑直到只剩下费力喘息的声音，脖颈酸疼，仿佛整个人都被掰开揉碎，灵魂不再单单属于自己而和另一个灵魂交融起来，每一滴甘甜的酒液都被吮吸干净。

牙齿锋利的边缘慢慢离开腺体，但射精还没有结束。Omega无力垂下的头逐渐找回控制，他昂起脖颈，脆弱的喉结暴露在空气里，额发沾湿了变成一绺一绺贴在额头两边，眼神停在虚空中，泪水胡乱挂在脸颊上。张云雷发出一声微弱的喉音，内里被填起的感觉在此时放大，成形的结卡住让他无法逃走，只好用手肘强行撑起上半身，腿肚还在抽筋，身子一歪差点又倒了下去。

杨九郎含住他肩头一块支棱起的骨头，手撑在他胸膛上好借给他一丝力气。他此时才意识到自己是直接插进了生殖腔里，那里太软太热，Alpha的侵略本能使他短暂地丧失了判断能力。在强烈的裹挟快感里，他尝试着缓慢亲吻身下的Omega，直到张云雷不再挣扎着要探起身，而是妥协地倒回床上，用湿漉漉的眼神戳他心口。

完成一次标记的时间太长，结束时两个人都像被救上岸的溺水者，汗水落在一块儿，皮肤黏连。杨九郎从他身体里撤出来，一些咬紧不肯松口的穴肉跟着往外翻，张云雷又闷哼了一声，液体把大腿上糟蹋成狼藉一片，他试着合上双腿，自己伸手解决挺立的前面。还没等他握上，杨九郎把他翻过来一下含住。

他有点被吓到，只是浑身都软，推不动他，随便人去了。

手背遮住眼睛，空气里是发情告一段落的余韵，身后凉且湿黏，很不好受。但现在血液全部往小腹淌，他一下被吞到底，想抬脚踹人肩膀，小腿却被握着慢慢掰开，液体还没流完，股股沾湿身下，在满室甜味里搅出一点咸腥。最后的关隘破开很快，延迟的高潮像潮水一样从指间漫上来浸没他的全部躯体，他压住喉咙里最后一丝浊音，大脑陷入短暂的空白。

发现自己留在了别人嘴里，张云雷把自己蜷起来，整张脸埋进床里，——他在害羞。而杨九郎从背后环住他，掰着人下巴硬让他转过脸，张云雷还没反应过来，唇齿又被撬开，另一条舌头卷着唾液和他自己的东西涂满他的口腔。

他呼吸还不平稳，硬被灌了一嘴，咳嗽个不住，脖子都羞成一片红色。

你还是不是人啊你。听这声音，要哭。

杨九郎只顾着笑，他把人搂过来亲亲耳根，算作道歉。

 

情热短暂退去了，清理时张云雷把半张脸泡在水中吐泡泡，眨巴着眼睛似乎在想问题。杨九郎站在一边帮忙，揉一把他的头发，问他在想什么，张云雷不说，任凭他把头发乱七八糟搅成一团。

干净衣服是杨九郎的，大了一号，张云雷穿着空空荡荡，他趁着人不注意拎起领口嗅了一圈，闻到残留的一丝糖炒栗子味时忍不住笑得脸颊皱起三道纹路。杨九郎正坐在沙发上戳手机叫外卖，张云雷坐过去，故意把吹得半干的头发蹭在他肩膀上。电视里又是足球，他打了个哈欠，能看点儿别的吗？

能啊，自己按。

张云雷抓着遥控器连换几个台都不满意，他按着按着忽然叫了杨九郎一声。

九郎。

嗯？

电视随便停在了一个新闻频道，张云雷沉默了一会儿说，生殖腔。

杨九郎猛地想起这茬事，张云雷的手在他道歉之前捂住了他的嘴，肥皂味混合着信息素的甜味涌进杨九郎的鼻腔，杨九郎听见他说，顺其自然。张云雷把手收了回来，看杨九郎还没有反应，就又伸出去捏了一把他的脸，肉的手感好，杨九郎被捏着发出噗噜噜无意义的几声示意张云雷松手。

真的？

我骗你干嘛。张云雷继续换台，为了舒服些，又往人身上一歪。

张云雷枕着人的肩膀，头发上一些没褪去的水渍沾湿杨九郎的袖子，谁也不在意。他嘴里哼着悠悠扬扬却词句模糊的小曲，把衣服皱起的地方抻平，两个人手肘相触，温热的皮肤摩挲过对方。下一波情热到来还不知道是什么时候，但这已经不是一个值得费神思考的问题，现在他们俩最大的问题好像是杨九郎把手机屏幕举到张云雷面前，花花绿绿的外卖单子拉不到底，他问他，磊磊，今天晚上吃什么？


End file.
